<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Kind of Lullaby by 2am_limbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019756">Our Kind of Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo'>2am_limbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish is Bad at Feelings, Adam Parrish-centric, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breathplay, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Control?” Ronan asked. He didn’t understand what Adam asked of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Kind of Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so... This is my first smut piece. While I love it and am proud of it, I'm also pretty nervous to share it with the fandom since it is my first... Be kind!</p><p>Beta'd by krumpuffera03 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Adam was in awe of Ronan’s gentleness. He was all hard lines and sharp dagger-like glares, but yet with Adam, he was soft eyes with a glint of something good, and gentle caresses, and the kind of caretaking that made him happy and felt valued.<br/><br/></p><p>Ronan guided him out to his Dreaming Barn by the hand. He had made it over a little, Ronan had said, and he wanted to show Adam. It was dark outside, and the boys could smell the storm as it came closer and threatened to hit at any moment.<br/><br/></p><p>Ronan slid open the barn doors to reveal a dark building, but it was illuminated by his dreamt fireflies. Along all the walls and ceiling, there were glowing stars and moons like Adam had always wanted as a kid, the kind that stuck to surfaces with cheap putty, but these were different. These were devastatingly beautiful and didn’t resemble cheap plastic, and they <em>twinkled</em>. In the back corner of the barn, Ronan had created a sleeping palette for himself for his work and had installed (or dreamt?) several panels of skylights, which were conveniently located beneath where the moon shone each night. <br/><br/></p><p>The palette was made of fluffy blankets in the corner with thick, soft pillows around the perimeter up against the walls. It was a little nesting spot where Ronan sought comfort. It felt… Home-like. Something about it made it feel like what Adam thought of as the epitome of <em>home</em>, and the scent of the bedding seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it. Adam was breathless as he looked around. Ronan and his magnificent imagination. <br/><br/></p><p>“You,” Ronan said quietly, and Adam audibly let out the breath he had been holding.<br/><br/></p><p>“What?” Adam asked as he tore his eyes away from the small Milky Way behind the head of the palette that sparkled and rotated.<br/><br/></p><p>“It smells like you.”<br/><br/></p><p>Adam made eye contact with Ronan then, and without warning, he quickly crossed the several feet that separated Ronan and him and kissed him hard with both hands on either side of his face. Adam forcefully pushed Ronan back and down onto the bed and stayed on top and eagerly kissed him, on the mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, collarbone, anywhere Adam could quickly reach skin.<br/><br/></p><p>“Mm… if I knew you would react like this, I would’ve done it ages ago,” Ronan said with a wicked grin.<br/><br/></p><p>“Shut up, Lynch,” Adam snapped back but without heat. Instead, he gently bit and sucked on the soft skin beneath Ronan’s earlobe. That caused a deep growl to come from somewhere deep within Ronan, and in one swift motion, he flipped Adam over onto his back and leaned over him while perched on an elbow. Ronan looked down at him with some kind of complex look in his eye. Adam loved how strong Ronan was, and he secretly loved it when Ronan took control like this. He didn’t think it was something that he would ever admit to Ronan, but he and Ronan seemed to make up one being, though. Yin and Yang. Two parts of one being. Ronan probably knew. He was observant.<br/><br/></p><p>It poured the rain, and they watched through the massive skylights. Occasionally Adam would jump at a sudden crack of thunder as it triggered a bad memory from when he was a child at the trailer. A severe summertime Virginia storm would roll through the mountains, and if Adam had left out a truck or another toy in the front yard for too long, his father would lock him out as the thunder crashed and reverberated through the trailer's siding. The lightning would strike and appear as if it were landing in the very center of the trainer. Sometimes Adam wished it would.<br/><br/></p><p>Adam would panic and run to the front door and pound and pound, but his father wouldn't open the door. On those nights, Adam sought shelter under the front porch that was surrounded by rotted lattice. The hole that was forming where the lattice met the trailer was big enough only for Adam, and so eventually he found it as a place of safety.<br/><br/></p><p>Now, Adam sought and found safety and solace in Ronan Lynch, and Ronan offered it freely, without strings attached, and he usually knew what Adam needed before Adam did.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ronan," Adam said quietly from below Ronan and his strong chest and biceps. Ronan gently pressed some of his weight onto Adam like he loved and craved, like a weighted blanket. Adam chewed the inside of his bottom lip as he thought about how to articulate what he wanted to share. He was scared. Thunder crashed again, and Adam flinched, but only a little this time. He knew he was safe.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hm?" Ronan hummed in response as he delicately smoothed over the dark circles around Adam's eyes with his thumbs. He wished he could erase them with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to try something," Adam answered after a moment of hesitation, and Ronan knew what this was regarding based on this particular kind of shyness that had crossed over Adam’s features and wavered in his voice.</p><p>"What's that, Parrish?" Ronan asked and pressed his pelvis down a little bit with a knowing smirk on his face. Adam only blinked and said nothing. He got lost in his head again, and when Ronan kissed the tip of his nose to bring him out of it, Adams eyes focused on him once more, but his eyes became glassy as if he were tearful. Ronan became concerned then and studied his face.<br/><br/></p><p>"What's wrong?" Adam swallowed audibly and broke eye contact. "Kind of scared," Adam said after a moment. Ronan drew back a little as if he had been smacked.<br/><br/></p><p>"Of me?" He asked, panicked.<br/><br/></p><p>"What? No!" Adam said without hesitation, and Ronan visibly relaxed. "I mean of... What I want."<br/><br/></p><p>“Just tell me, Adam,” Ronan snapped, but without malice.<br/><br/></p><p>“Control,” Adam said, and his voice was hard and matter-of-fact as he slid on that steel face that was part of his defense mechanism.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Control?” Ronan asked. He didn’t understand what Adam asked of him.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I want you to be in control…” Adam whispered and looked away as he worried at his bottom lip. He was terrified.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m not going to fucking judge you. You should know better than that, I just don’t understand,” Ronan said.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Adam looked at Ronan again then and said, “Sometimes I don’t want to be in control anymore. Sometimes I hate myself for it, for needing to control everything all the time, what I’ve turned into because of how I grew up.”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan searched his eyes, and then he understood. Ronan was naturally dominant anyway, it was part of his personality and Adam… Adam was something of both. Ronan hummed in response and leaned down to kiss along Adam’s jaw, down to his neck with a gentle bite.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want?” Ronan whispered huskily in Adam’s good ear.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I want you to do whatever you want to me.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan suppressed a groan in Adam’s ear and pressed his face to Adam’s neck. Ronan hummed again with his lips still pressed to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a keyword or something to stop if you don’t want to do something,” Ronan added.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Adam responded immediately, “I trust you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ronan groaned again as he became unbelievably hard because of that, and he pressed his weight further down onto Adam. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure, he loved when Adam was on top of him, too, when he would hungrily take what he wanted. Now, though, Adam finally gave him everything. That last thing he had left, his autonomy, in a way. Never, ever would Ronan ask for anything like that. After all, that was one of the things he loved about Adam even though it irritated the fuck out of him -- Adam’s ridiculously intense aversion to asking for and accepting any kind of help, the need and will to do everything himself, for himself, that ingrained way of living that he had needed to develop because of his childhood. He loved that about Adam, his independence, but he also hated it. He had waited and waited and waited for Adam to finally accept and allow Ronan’s caregiving, to realize that it wasn’t because he tried to offer favors or handouts, but because it made him happy to take care of him, that that was part of who Ronan was as a person. A caregiver. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>And here the boys were, months and months later, and Adam had undoubtedly thought about this for a while. He always thought about everything for a while. Ronan wondered what exactly Adam had thought about, what his thought processes had been, what the catalyst was that suddenly seemed to trigger this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ronan lifted his head then and looked into Adam’s eyes with dark eyes blown wide, no crystal blue visible, and he said “don’t move,” in a hard tone that said <em>don’t fucking move</em>, but his eyes were still somewhat gentle.</p><p> </p><p>And Adam didn’t move. Except for the ragged rise and fall of his chest in anticipation and want, he still didn’t move as Ronan slowly, teasingly slid Adam’s heather grey t-shirt up his stomach, up his chest, and finally up over his head. Adam still didn’t move when Ronan pinned both of his arms above his head and held them there with only one strong hand, but it didn’t go unnoticed that Adam’s breath hitched as he tried to stifle a gasp.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan slung a leg over one of Adam’s, causing friction between the two of them, and Ronan slowly and firmly pressed his pelvis up against Adam and trailed small kisses along his hips. He pressed into one hip with his free hand hard enough to leave a bruise like Adam liked. He never admitted it to Ronan, but he always felt Adam’s heartbeat race faster whenever Ronan left marks on his suntanned skin.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan continued to trail slow kisses up the dark blonde patch of hair above his waistband, up to his collarbone, and as he sucked hard and bit at his collar bone, his free hand reached down to rub against the bulge in Adam’s jeans. God, Ronan loved these jeans. He looked perfect in them, and the dark washed denim accentuated his tanned skin perfectly.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan massaged over the denim and finally unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, and finally, he slid his hand under the waistband of Adam’s boxer briefs and found contact with Adam’s hard dick. Adam lifted his hips, an automatic response, and Ronan immediately stopped moving and looked up at Adam.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking move,” Ronan growled quietly, and Adam gave a barely audible whimper as he settled his hips. Ronan gave a small, hidden, satisfied smile against Adam’s skin as he released Adam’s wrists to pull his jeans off, and Adam didn’t move.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Ronan murmured lazily against the waistband of Adam’s jeans, and when he felt Adam suck in a deep, shuddered breath at his praise, he looked back up at Adam and gave a knowing smirk, and Adam impossibly flushed even more.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Once Adam’s jeans and boxers were off and thrown lazily onto the floor, Ronan stood at the foot of the makeshift bed and took off his clothes eagerly. He watched as Adam hungrily watched him, and Ronan stopped breathing for a second at how beautiful Adam was as he laid there exposed, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. Ronan’s mind whirled and raced, but not at the same time. It was an odd sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Adam left his arms above his head like he was told but pulled them down a little to bend his elbows. Ronan looked up at him, and Adam braced himself for a reprimand that wouldn’t come, Ronan saw it in his face. He paused for a second. The way Adam had stilled almost reminded Ronan of how he would sometimes flinch if Ronan moved towards him too quickly, or startled him from behind, but Adam’s face cleared.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan lowered himself onto the bed on his knees in between Adam’s legs and slid his hands slowly, gently up Adam’s sides which caused him to shiver again. Once Ronan reached Adam’s shoulders, he left open-mouthed kisses all along Adam’s neck, and as he bit and sucked at Adam’s collarbone, he pressed down to slide his cock against Adam’s. </p><p> </p><p>Adam bucked his hips up automatically, and “Ronan, <em> please </em> ...” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan grabbed his hips and held him down. He took great pleasure in this, and his lips began its descent back down Adam’s chest and stomach. He purposely let his breaths linger over Adam’s cock so that he could hear that alluring sound escape Adam’s mouth again.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Jesus <em> Christ</em>, Ronan, <em> plea </em> --” Adam practically whined before Ronan interrupted and took hold of one of Adam’s balls and massaged him. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Adam, breathe,” and they both huffed out a laugh at the ridiculousness of it.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>When Adam looked back up at the ceiling, Ronan unexpectedly licked the tip of Adam’s cock, teasing, and Adam gave a full gasp that time as he was taken by surprise.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>With a silly, pleased grin, he kissed the tip of Adam’s cock before he took him fully in his mouth. Before Adam could make any sudden movements, Ronan dug his fingers into Adam’s hip bones from where he had him pinned, and Adam squirmed and leaned his head back into the pillow. He blinked his eyes rapidly several times to focus his vision so that he could look back down to watch as Ronan sucked him off. As he watched his lips alone, slicked with saliva and Adam’s pre-cum, that just about did him in on the spot.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan sucked harder before he withdrew completely and firmly licked the underside of his cock. Ronan was nervous about what he wanted to do next. He didn’t want to scare Adam, and he didn’t know if it could potentially be a trigger for him, but at the same time, he felt good about it, confident even.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Adam gave a <em> humph </em>in complaint but didn’t move. Ronan lifted his head then and slid up and placed his chin on Adam’s chest, looked him in the eye, studied his face. There was nothing but trust there and admiration, awe, and pleasure. Adam blushed at the scrutiny. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Ronan?” Adam questioned quietly. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan watched him for a second longer before he slid his hand up above the base of his throat and let it linger there for a second as he studied Adam’s face. To Ronan’s astonishment, nothing in Adam’s expression changed. There was a little surprise there, maybe, but that was it. His breathing, however, immediately sped up in agonized anticipation as Ronan positioned his fingers around Adam’s throat. All Ronan could do was exhale gratefully and thought <em> Adam wants this</em>. Ronan couldn’t believe that this perfect boy, the strongest man he has ever known in his life, trusted him with this. Ronan could choke with the weight of it, what it meant, and he wished he knew how to articulate this to Adam, how much it meant to him that Adam wanted to give this to him, that he trusted him wholeheartedly without question or hesitation, not even so much as a flicker of doubt in those penetrating eyes. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Adam blinked a couple of times then and marginally lifted his chin to reveal his throat to Ronan, offering silent permission. Ronan exhaled through his nose.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ronan slid up a little further so that he could look down into Adam's face directly. In anticipation, Adams's eyes fluttered closed and Ronan gently applied only the slightest pressure to Adams' larynx with his thumb and index finger and watched for a second for any kind of distress or hesitation, and released.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Adam's chest heaved. His eyes fluttered open again, and he looked up at Ronan, like <em>why'd you stop</em>?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ronan gave a half-smile then. Something about that look was so endearing that most of Ronan's remaining fears melted away. He caressed Adam's throat once before he applied a safe amount of pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Adam’s eyes fluttered closed again and his mouth opened slightly as he sucked in a deep breath. He was in ecstasy, it seemed, Ronan felt it, it was electric. Ronan hovered over Adam's face with his mouth also slightly open and kissed him, shared his breath with him. Adam trembled then from everything building and building, and into Adam's open mouth, Ronan whispered <em>good boy</em>, as he released, and that was all it took. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Adam had his eyes squeezed shut and gasped again when Ronan surprised him by grabbing his aching cock and stroked.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Adam, come for me," and just like that, Adam came completely undone.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Ronan long to sloppily jerk himself off into his discarded tank on the end of the bed. He didn't care. He laid down on his back next to Adam, and Adam immediately turned into Ronan's side and sleepily traced his nose along a rib and left a kiss, and that's how the boys fell asleep.                                                                           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825145">Our Kind of Lullaby *aesthetic*</a> by Anonymous
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>